


The Problem With Stepmothers

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal creampie, Breast Play, F/M, Implied Cheating, Maledom, Nipple Play, Rape, mind breaking, stepmother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's life was all fine and dandy until his father decided to bring another woman home. Unhappy with the replacement of his mother, Jack decides that he needs to be the one to fix the family, to make sure that this new woman would not interfere with his life, and he does it in the only way he knows how...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Stepmothers

“Hey dear, let’s go for dinner like we used to. You know, just the two of us…” A rather young looking woman wearing a tight purple crop top and a black micro skirt seductively teases an older gentleman as she glares in my direction, almost as if she was gloating about her achievements about having my father all to herself, the older man falling prey to her predatory ways and into the younger woman’s carefully planned out trap. There she goes again, seducing my father with her clearly dyed blonde hair and fake tits which were shaped almost like a giant salad bowl. If you had known this woman when she was younger, you probably wouldn’t even recognize her now; the many facial surgeries, nose jobs, face lifts and many other artificial features that this woman was sporting making her look like a badly made doll from the dark and damp alleys hidden in the deep ends of backwater countries from the far east, even her name was something you would expect to see in a dirty, cheap strip club where old rich men would visit when their wives wouldn’t put out.

Yet it was this badly made doll of a woman that managed to seduce my father when my mother had passed, preying on his vulnerable mental state upon losing a precious loved one and forcing herself into the family as a ‘possible stepmother’, probably for the money that we had to offer. I couldn’t stand this woman, her conniving ways intentionally pulling my father further and further away from his family, me. I knew her type; she was probably the kind of woman who has a crackhead for a boyfriend, the addict probably dying in his abandoned pigsty right about now waiting for his woman to get enough money to buy him his next fix, and my father was probably going to be her ATM.

“You got it baby Angel… Jack, stay at home and be a good boy.” My father commands as he points his finger at me in an authoritative manner, the only thing that made him still resemble a father. I can’t take this man seriously; first he was a sad old man that drank buckets of alcohol in his filthy room sobbing from the tragic loss of his precious partner, and now he’s dating someone else like it was completely normal. What’s worse is that soon after he met this whore the old pervert spontaneously decided to dye his hair three shades of white and dress in nothing but leather and denim, as if he was still ‘cool’ and ‘with the teens’, whatever that means. 

“Yeah, yeah…” I wave the two off as I angrily stomp back to my room, the only place in the entire building that was still the same after the whole ‘re-decoration’ idea that my father and his hooker had decided on without my knowledge. It was almost as if we were treating my mother like a fish that we flushed down the toilet; removing all of her belongings, throwing away all of the old furniture, renovating and destroying the home we built. 

“That bitch…” I curse as I crash onto my swiveling chair, the most comfortable seat in the house, as I boot up my computer, hoping to drown my anger and sorrows in the most violent game I had. “Oh,” I remark, surprised, as a small pop-up appears on the bottom corner of my monitor, the name of my close friend flashing across the screen. With nothing better to do, I decide to answer his call.

“Yo, what’s cool and hanging fam, my little bitch ass ni-” 

“Not now Bartholomew.” I cut my pale white friend off before he could say something that would ruin a man’s life on the internet. “I’m not feeling it.” 

“Angel?” Bartholomew asks slightly intrigued, but not surprised considering how often this exchange between us has happened. 

“Yeah… That slut is out with my dad on what she calls a ‘date’…” I sigh angrily as Bartholomew silently lets out a whistle.

“Tough luck my friend…” Bartholomew tries to comfort me as he sends a virtual hug emoji over the chat. “That wasn’t gay at all by the way…” Before trying to cover up his moment of using the emoji that was normally used by teenage girls texting their friends about their ’problems’. 

“Thanks anyways…” I ironically reply as I slouch into my chair, before repeating the same complains that I had about Angel for the past year over the online chat, the exact same conversation that Bartholomew and I had probably shared at least four times in the past week. 

“I completely understand…” Bartholomew sarcastically acknowledges my words as his virtual nods are sent directly through my head, almost as if he was right there beside me, “but that’s exactly why I came up with this new plan.”

“Oh?” I ask, intrigued. Knowing Bartholomew, this plan of his is definitely going to be something either really stupid, or just really dumb. 

“Just rape that bitch and make her your slut.” And there’s his usual dose of moron…

“And that’s good… how?” I ask, albeit uninterested, knowing full well that if I did not play along I would be forced to listen to his complains about how I was a bad friend for the next hour. 

“Well you see Jack,” Bartholomew coughs as he puts on his most stuck up lecturer slash principal like voice, “If you can take her for yourself, she wouldn’t be around your father all the time, giving you the chance to be closer to your father like the good old times and have a sex slave to boot.” 

“That plan is so stupid it’s almost brilliant…” I reply sarcastically as the two of us laugh off Bartholomew’s ‘completely well-thought out’ plan, before engaging in a long gaming session that leaves the blood pumping with mad adrenaline.

“Jack?” The voice of my father echoes through the dark halls as he pushes open the door to my sanctuary. “Jack? You awake buddy?” My father asks as he sits on my bed, looking like he was about to tell me that my cat died, even though we didn’t have a cat. Realizing that it was important, I remove my headphones as I adjust myself to face him, showing that I could talk. 

“Jack… I don’t know how to tell you this but… I’m thinking of marrying Angel.” My father’s words pierces through my heart like a long sword with a poisoned edge, my lips unable to move as my mind refuses to take in the new, shocking truth. “I know it’s only been a year since your mother died… but I think I’m really in love with Angel, and I hope that you can accept her as your mother. I know it’s a lot to take in,” My father responds as he notices my shocked expression, “but soon you’ll realize how amazing Angel really is, and how lovely she can be.” My father continues on about how he really loves his new woman and how she would be perfect for the family, although most of his lies went one ear and went out the same ear, not even going through my mind.

“I know that you will have a lot to think about, so I’m going to leave now and let you have the time to yourself. I’m thinking of proposing to her tomorrow so I’m going to be sleeping at a friend’s place in order to properly surprise her. Take care of her for me while I’m gone ok?” My father gently informs me before walking out of my room, quietly closing the door shut as he leaves me frozen on my desk chair, my jaw dropped and my mind empty. 

“That’s rough man…” Bartholomew awkwardly remarks through the headphones, my close friend hearing the whole thing. “Maybe you should just accept her; it looks like your dad really loves her…” 

“I’m going to go…” I reply my close friend as I hang up on him, my body shifting to the bed slowly as I flop down into a motionless pulp, my brain still unwilling to accept the situation. Why must that slut become my new stepmother? Why must that whore be the one my dad fell in love with? Why must that bitch be someone I have to accept? No… I can’t accept this… I need to make sure she reveals her true colors… I need to make sure she doesn’t harm my dad or my family… I’m going to go with Plan Bartholomew. 

“Jack?” Angel’s voice appears from the doorway as she steps into my private chambers, without even bothering to knock, moving over to where I was sulking and sitting beside me. “What’s wrong dude?” Angel asks as she strokes my back, her words pissing me off. Why was she acting like a mother now? Oh, I get it, she’s just trying to make herself seem better than who she really is so that I can accept her and they can get married. Well, I’m not going to let that happen…

Leaping off the bed like a puma, I pounce onto Angel. With my strength, I easily knock over the weak woman, pushing her onto her back as I pin her down with my hands, my breath ragged as I slowly become caught up in the moment. 

“What are you doing?!” Angel screams as she tries to struggle out of my grasp, her plastic body flailing about as she twists and turns, “Get off of me!” 

“No can do… Today I’m going to make you show your true self…” I laugh wickedly as I position my right hand against the collar of her tight purple crop top, chuckling to myself as I force my hand toward my legs, tearing the already stretched fabric. “Oh? No bra? Aren’t you a slut…” 

“NOO!” Angel screams, close to tears, as she realizes what I was about to do. “Let me go! You can’t do this to me! Get off-” Angel screams as she begins to panic, her struggling becoming more and more violent. Tired of her screams, and afraid of the neighbors, I shove the purple fabric clutched in my hand into Angel’s open mouth, muffling her screams and cries for help. 

“God you’re annoying…” I scoff at the now helpless woman as I bring my hands to her chest, cupping her unnatural mounds in my hands as I try to squeeze the two bags of flesh and plastic, “What do you even have in here?” I ask rhetorically as I try to sink my hands into her breasts with as much strength as I could muster, but my fingers could barely even push into her flesh, much less squeeze them. “It’s like it’s made of plastic…” I sigh as I decide to shift my focus onto her nipples, my fingers accidentally brushing against her pointed tips, causing Angel to let out a loud muffled moan. 

“Oh? What’s this? Did I find something fun to play with?” I tease as I focus my entire effort onto Angel’s now twitching nips, placing my thumb and forefinger onto opposite ends of her tit toppers as I slowly bring the two fingers together, squeezing the flesh between them. The pressure must have been intense; Angel’s struggling coming to a complete halt as her moans rise to an unnatural high. 

“Mm! Mmm! Mmm!” Angel tries to say something, although her words were completely muffled by her gag. Even though she was unable to speak, I could easily tell what she was trying to say, her sudden twisting and erect nipples that were on the verge of throbbing indicative of her impending orgasm and she was probably trying to make me stop before she was forced to have one, but I not going to let her have her way.

Instead of obliging her, I decide to press my fingers together even harder, almost to the point where my skin was touching each other. As soon as I increased the force on her skin, Angel began to thrust around as if she was experiencing the worst pain, or the greatest pleasure, known to man, before collapsing into a panting, exhausted mess. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what had just happened; Angel must have clearly reached her release. 

“Now, let’s move on to the main course, shall we?” I tease as I hoist up Angel’s micro- skirt, placing two of my fingers against her underwear and stroking along the silky black lace already soaked with her juices. “Looks like my meal is right about ready…” Without any further need for foreplay, I hook my fingers between Angel’s panties and thigh, violently ripping the thin fabric off of Angel’s body and revealing her clean, shaven pussy. 

“MMM!” Angel screams loudly as she manages to struggle again, the energy that was lost during orgasm gradually flowing back into her. With quick reflexes, I dodge Angel’s first shove, but I wasn’t able to avoid her punch. Unable to be within range of her arms any longer, I quickly push myself off of her now energetic body and position myself between her legs. 

“Looks like I’m going to have to be quick about this…” I sweat as I hastily pull out my now erect rod, placing myself against Angel’s dripping wet hole before pushing myself as deep into her as physically possible. 

“MMMMMM!” Angel screams in pain as I forcefully insert myself into her walls, her beef oven warm, wet and comfortable, although it was tighter than I would have thought. 

“Damn girl… Did you have surgery on your hole too?” I remark as I begin to thrust violently into her almost virgin-like pussy, the tightness and the smoothness of her walls almost like a young woman’s unused and pristine snatch, but from the loud moaning and unusual wetness, Angel was no virgin. Like a jackhammer, my hips pound against Angel’s, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing through the empty halls of my home. 

“Mmm!” Angel glares at me as she tries to kick me in the nuts, although missing the target completely as her foot slams right into my gut, knocking the wind out of me as I fall over in pain. With nothing left to hold her down, Angel jumps off the bed and runs out of my room, spitting out the gag in her mouth as she begins to scream for my father. Knowing that my father was no longer at home, I chase after Angel. Although I wasn’t very fit, I could easily catch up with the headless chicken, lunging forward as I tackle the screaming woman by her waist.

“Get off of me you little shit!” Angel swears as she punches and kicks behind her, aiming for my head. Using my entire body weight, I pin Angel down with my arms as I position myself against her hole once more, no longer willing to be gentle. 

“You fucking bitch… If the neighbors arrive what are you going to do?” I threaten, although slightly panicked, as I thrust my hips forward, stabbing into her body as I sink into a tighter hole.

“AAHHH!” Angel screams as she feels my relatively large rod push past her sphincter muscle, tearing open her backdoor as I break in her virgin ass. “Take it out!” Angel demands as tears begin to form at the corners of her eyes, the pain from being anally deflowered clearly getting to her. 

“And why would I possibly do that?” I laugh evilly as I pull out of her until just the tip remained lodged inside her silicone ass, before pushing forward with even greater force than before. Although the idea of my little friend coming into close contact with Angel’s waste products were rather unglamorous, Angel’s pain-filled screams and tears easily made up for it. “Now, tell me why you want to marry my father…” I lean over Angel as I whisper into her ears.

“Why else would I marry him, I love that man!” Angel screams as she struggles beneath me, although much weaker than before as the pain from having her sensitive backdoor pulled apart begins to overtake her.

“LIES!” I shout angrily, scaring the young woman, as I begin to thrust even harder and stronger, my rod practically molding her hole to the circumference of my cock. “If you don’t tell me the truth, I will only thrust harder into you…” I sadistically demand as I slow down my thrusts to prevent an early orgasm, the tightness of her intestinal walls something not to be messed with.

“I’m telling you… I really do love him…” Angel tries to scream, although her voice was now weakened to a soft cry. “Please… Take it out…” 

“Not until you tell me the truth.” I state bluntly, before thrusting with nothing but my own pleasure in mind, my hips slamming against Angel’s as the pressure builds in my lower abdomen, signalling the peak of my sexual stimulation. Without even a warning sign or a grunt, I release my seed deep into Angel’s ass, my essence reaching places no man had ventured before.

“Did you just cum inside me… Why would you do such a thing…? Even your father has yet to do that…” Angel sobs as she collapses under me, the pain from being raped weakening her to the point of exhaustion. “Please… Don’t do this… I really love your father…” Angel cries, although her tears were only making the rage inside me build up to a great, hate-filled lust.

“Why are you still lying…? No matter, I’m going to squeeze the truth out of you even if it takes me the whole night…” I declare tyrannically as I pull out of Angel’s gaping backdoor, before placing my cum-soaked rod back against her entrance. 

………

“Have a trip dear…” A young woman cheerfully wishes her husband as she waves him off, just in time for me to arrive home from school. 

“Oh, hey Jack. Daddy’s going on his business trip now so I expect you to take care of the house and your mother.” My father smiles as he pats my head like a kid, before climbing into his taxi and driving off toward the airport. 

“Damn old man, I’m not a kid anymore…” I sigh as I step through the open doors and into my home, the young woman already kneeling on the ground waiting for me. 

“Welcome home Master.” Angel greets me with perfect submission as she turns around such that her dripping wet, and exposed, pussy was smiling at me, her hips waving in order to tempt me to use her. I sigh as I unbuckle my trousers and lower my undergarments, revealing my growing erection as I slowly approached my stepmother’s waiting hole, knowing that it was going to be a long day. 

“I can’t wait to make love to you all… night… long…” Angel purrs as I slowly sink into her body, the same woman who was thrashing around and resisting me now completely loyal and dependent on my rod… Sigh… 

This was the problem with stepmothers…


End file.
